


The Lucky Journals: Operation Penny

by Hakomashi



Series: The Lucky Journals [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:42:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22408141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hakomashi/pseuds/Hakomashi
Summary: The Tales of The Lucky Men of Remnant: Qrow Branwen and Clover Ebi
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi, Qrow Branwen/Summer Rose, Raven Branwen/Taiyang Xiao Long
Series: The Lucky Journals [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612609
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	The Lucky Journals: Operation Penny

“I’m sorry for springing this on you everyone...” James said.

The screen showed James on the call as it buzzed for a second.

“It’s fine general, Penny is our top priority after all,” Clover reassured him.

“If we just knew of Watts being alive, this could’ve been prevented and Penny wouldn’t be in Salem’s clutches and-” James babbled.

“General Ironwood, you did what you could!” Clover said.

We were all situated in an Atlas Airship set to drop us off to the checkpoint near Amity Colosseum. Our main mission was to rescue Penny from Watts and Tyrian, but James advised everyone to be on their best guard. 

Yang and Blake were sitting next to each other holding hands, firecracker and emo kid are a thing now. Ray, Tai you two would not believe how predictable Yang is. Nora was sitting in Ren’s lap asleep while he was gingerly holding her hand, sheesh and I thought I worry. Jaune, Oscar, Weiss, and Ruby were seated together talking amongst themselves. And lastly, most of the Ace Ops were in their own spaces getting ready for the mission. Vine was quietly meditating, Harriet was jogging in place, Elm was doing some push-ups and Marrow was taking a nap with his tail wagging left and right slowly.

“The ship should be heading to Amity Colosseum soon,” James said.

Clover looked to the screen.

“Don’t worry chief, we’ve got this,” Clover reassured him.

James’ eyes softened a bit as he smiled at Clover.

“It’s good to know I have you all here, good luck,” James said.

The screen displaying James turned off. Clover walked over to me and sat back down to resume playing cards, he drew a card from the deck and placed it down with slick confidence.

“And with that, I win, Qrow,” Clover said.

“Geez, sometimes I wonder if it’s my bad luck or your good luck,” I said.

“Both, probably,” he said.

“Well then...my turn to shuffle,” I said.

“Your loss,” he teased.

I took the deck of cards from him and began shuffling. It’s still always been the same thing, kill some Grimm, help out the pipsqueak and her friends and follow James’ orders. That’s been my job for a while since we got here in Atlas, but after that where to next? I stopped shuffling for a bit and couldn’t help, but think about that. Yeah, with everything I have left, what next? If we destroy Salem, what's next? I was so distracted I didn’t notice Ruby who came over to us.

“Uncle Qrow, are you daydreaming?” Ruby teased.

“Nah, Pipsqueak,” I lied. 

I handed Clover the deck and gave Ruby a bit of a noogie, she laughed and tried to resist; it never got old thinking of how much like Summer she was, like mother like daughter I guess. 

“Trying to mess with my game, kiddo?” I sneered.

“No!” she protested.

The two of us laughed a bit, but it was short-lived as the screen lit up on the overhead display showing us that we were closing in on our locale pretty soon.

“Looks like we’ll have to save this for later,” Clover said.

I stood up and placed my hand on Ruby’s shoulder. It was time for a talk, but she placed her hand over mine and the way she looked at me hurt me, Summer, she really misses you, where are you?

“Uncle Qrow, I’ll be okay,” she assured me.

I took a deep breath in, like mother like daughter.

“Okay, kid,” I sighed.

Ruby smiled at me and gave me a hug. My shoulders sank a bit, Summer said the same thing all the time. She even hugged like Ruby. Ruby stopped, looked at me and frowned.

“Uncle Qrow, what is it?” she asked.

“It’s nothing pipsqueak,” I lied.

Ruby frowned at me, she was a smart kid growing up, just like Yang. The two learned how to lie from the best, but as they say, the students surpass the master.

“Qrow, could I talk with you for a sec, before we start?” Clover asked.

Ruby turned to face him and she looked worried. He gave her a confident smile and placed his hand on her shoulder.

“I’ve got this,” he said.

Ruby’s silver eyes lit up and softened.

“Thank you,” she said.

I don’t know if it’s my bad luck or just fate laughing at me, but somehow these two could cause me more trouble than they’re worth.

“So, you ready for this?” he asked. 

“Not really,” I told him.

“You worry too much!” he laughed at me.

“Tch, you’re one to talk!” I smirked.

He hit my shoulder playfully, it was refreshing having a guy like him around. Tai would like him.

“Good thing I’m here with you, huh?” he asked.

“Yeah,” I smiled.

He always knew what to say, just like Summer.

“Alright everyone, it’s time,” Clover said.

The hangar doors slowly opened as the icy wind of Solitas rushed in hard.  
Here we go.

I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and jumped forward into the sky. My black wings spread wide as the wind caught them fast. I closed in on my landing and caught my breath. I landed nicely on the snow with Harbinger ready and loaded.

Before the rest of us could head inside to rescue Penny, we had to eliminate most of the Grimm that had accumulated in the area.

My job was to keep my bad luck going around the core Grimm areas so we could wipe them out fast. While that was going on Ruby and her friends would break through and head inside to rescue Penny.

I clicked Harbinger and shot it a few times at a couple of Manticores. The whole pack made their way to me and as the lead came rushing first forwards at me Elm came crashing down with her hammer, Timber from above. 

“TIMBEEEEEEER!” she cried out.

The lead Manticore’s head went crashing into the snow as it split at the seams. she smiled with pride at me, not bad. I took this chance to shift forms and fly over to the center of the Manticore pack. Once I landed in the middle of them I shifted back and slashed a few of them quickly. As soon as one of them lifted their paws to smack me in return I shifted, soared into the sky, shifted again and clicked Harbinger into Scythe Mode. I dove in for reaping, sliced one of their heads off clean and swung wide around to catch some of the other Grimm’s limbs. The last three of the Manticores backed up and began flying into the air, great. 

Thankfully, a rapier struck one of the flying Manticores and was bound by a gravity glyph, a shotgun blast was heard and Yang landed right on it with a barrel full of slugs itching to meet it. Tai, you should see her now. Yang loaded off a dozen shotgun blasts, dished out a dozen strikes to the Manticore’s head and Yang blasted off from it further towards the ground. Yang landed, guns blazing and ready. 

As the Manticore slowly dissipated Weiss formed a glyph off its corpse, dove off it and made her way to the ground with gravity glyphs slowly cushioning her fall. As she passed through each of them she landed with elegance and poise, she’s practically the spitting image of Ice Queen. The rest of her team followed suit and as soon as they hit the ground Ruby sped her way to the entrance of Amity Arena with the rest of her friends trailing behind and poor Clover catching up with them. They were gonna need him for luck. 

The two leftover Manticores circled me, Elm, and the rest of the Ace Ops. It looked like my bad luck was working, past the mountains, two giant Nevermores and a pack of Sphinxes caught wind of our battle and came flying close behind.

“I hope the rest of you can handle a bit of bad luck!” I said.

“We're prepared for this, no worries!” Harriet said.

Marrow sighed and his tail drooped a bit.

“It’s pretty cold today,” he whimpered.

“Focus, Marrow,” Vine said.

The two remaining Manticores pulled back as the Nevermores and Sphinxes moved in closer and closer. Elm, Harriet and I were in front while Vine stood with his aura arms ready and Marrow was seated right below him with his eyes shut focusing on the Grimm.

As soon as the Grimm were close enough Marrow held out his hand and activated his semblance, Stay and the Grimm close enough in proximity were frozen in place. Vine readied and launched both Harriet and Elm to their respective Nevermores with his aura arms and finally launched me towards the Sphinxes. As I launched off I shifted and flew to the pack. 

Once I landed on the biggest Sphinx I shifted back and began slicing off Grimm heads one by one with Harbinger. 

Harriet landed some solid blows to her Nevermore's wing and ran straight towards its head. 

Elm made her way towards her and bounced off its head, ready to come back and pummel it down.

The two leftover Manticores now brought their attention on Vine who tried to keep them occupied with his aura arms, but one managed to slip past him and came rushing towards Marrow. Unfortunately, Marrow couldn’t hold his semblance, Stay for much longer and dropped it on both of the Nevermores.

"Vine, I'm down for the count," Marrow said.

Before Harriet could deal her finishing strike her Nevermore’s head cocked and quickly charged itself towards her, thankfully she whizzed past it in time and jumped off it, back towards Vine and Marrow.

Elm, on the other hand, was in bigger trouble, as soon as Marrow’s semblance was released her Nevermore flew away and if it hadn’t been for Vine catching her just in the nick of time, things would’ve gotten worse.

Marrow was now focused on his Manticore with Fetch, but it looked like he was going to need help with it soon.

I shifted and flew straight back towards the Ace Ops, shifted, clicked Harbinger and fired a few shots at the Manticore bothering Marrow. It stopped and looked right at me as its eyes glowed and focused on me, never ceases to unnerve me a bit.

It ran towards me and I readied myself with Harbinger clicked back into Blade Mode. It raised its paw to smack me hard, I dodged to the side and slashed at it a few times. The Manticore wailed in pain as Vine kept it to the ground with his aura arms while Harriet came rushing at it, grabbed it by the head and as Vine released his grip slammed the Manticore into the ground hard.

“That’s what I’m talking about,” Harriet smirked.

The victory was short-lived as we heard the shrieks of the last two Nevermores perched near the mountaintops. What I saw next, really shook me to my core.

The Nevermore with damaged wings was being attacked by the other one mercilessly. It was almost hard to watch as the more fit Nevermore ripped the other’s limbs and snapped it’s head off clean as it's black whispy body dissipated into dark smoke. The other Nevermore looked liked it had gotten stronger as it lifted itself, spread its wings and blasted a barrage of giant sharp black feathers at us. 

“SCATTER!” I yelled.

Vine grabbed Marrow with his aura arms and started running over to a nearby snow-covered forest, Elm was following them close behind and Harriet whizzed ahead deep into the forest. I had taken this chance to follow them back in crow form too. 

Thankfully we made it just in time as the giant Nevermore feathers pierced where we were once situated. I shifted back and took a sec to catch my breath. The Nevermore lifted itself up and slowly began flying over the treetops to look for us.

“So, any ideas?” Marrow asked.

“I say, we hit it, head-on,” Elm declared.

“We need to get it distracted first,” Vine added.

“I can go back out there and get its attention,” Harriet suggested.

“How long do you need until you can use your semblance again?” I asked Marrow.

“I’m gonna need more time for it to be ready,” Marrow said.

“In that case, while Harriet is out there, Vine, with Elm’s help I’m gonna need you both to launch me right onto the Grimm,” I said.

“Understood,” Vine said.

“Sounds like a plan,” Elm smiled.

The plan was set and with a whizz of her semblance, Harriet came running out in the open to greet our Nevermore.

“HEY UGLY OVER HERE!!!” she screamed.

The Nevermore locked its sights on her and came hurtling towards her, beak armed and ready.

Harriet took a deep breath as it closed in on her fast. At the last second, she smiled as she whizzed away a bit farther from it, brushed her nose with her thumb and smirked.

“What, you chicken?!” she yelled.

The Nevermore screeched as it had stuck its beak in the ground and pulled it out hard and fast as it immediately began sniping at the ground with it. Harriet kept moving one second too soon as usual before it could strike her, it was working for now.

“Alright, Elm, Vine, get ready,” I said.

Vine readied his aura arms as Elm planted herself into the ground and pulled back Vine’s aura arms locked and loaded on the Nevermore.

Harriet inched her way closer and closer to us as the Nevermore followed her viciously, it was only a matter of time.

“I’m ready,” Marrow said.

As soon as the Nevermore got close enough Marrow rushed out closer into the open near Harriet and snapped his fingers at the Nevermore.

“Stay!"

The Nevermore froze in place.

“NOW!!!” I yelled.

And with that Elm launched me right onto the Nevermore with ease. I clicked Harbinger into Scythe Mode and came in for the kill. With one grand slice of Harbinger I caught the scruff of the Nevermore's, clicked Harbinger to shoot and slew the Nevermore’s head as it came flying off and the rest of its raven black body dissipated into nothing, we did it. 

Everyone cheered as I landed back on the snow, it looked like we had taken care of most of them so far, but more were bound to come soon. I made my way back to the Ace Ops as they gathered close together.

“Not too shabby for Ironwood’s little soldiers,” I smirked.

“Are you ever gonna not call us that?” Marrow asked. 

“Tch, maybe after Clover takes me out for dinner sometime,” I said.

The rest of the Ace Ops looked really unimpressed.

“What?” I asked.

Marrow put his head in his hands, Harriet and Elm laughed and Vine gave me quite the quizzical look.

“I’m assuming subtlety isn’t your forte, is it?” he asked.

“What, wait no, that’s not what I meant!” I said.

“Sure you didn’t,” Harriet chided. 

“Just please, don’t tell us the details….” Marrow begged.

"You can tell me over a drink!" Elm brightened.

I didn’t know how to react to all that. Suddenly, my scroll went off like a rocket. As I checked to see it, I wondered if my semblance had gone wilder than I hoped.

“Qrow, we have a problem Watts has compromised Penny and two of Salem’s forces just ambushed Ruby and her friends, Ruby is in trouble!” James yelled.

It was worse than I thought, I pocketed my scroll and immediately shifted and flew into Amity Arena, please don’t be dead. As I made my way in I could hear weapons clashing, please don't be dead.

As soon as I got into Amity Colosseum Ruby was on the floor unconscious while blondie boy was healing her with his Aura. The rest of his team and Ruby’s were focused on fighting Tyrian, Penny, Cinder, and a new girl, she looked like a Neapolitan Ice Cream. 

Clover was focused on Tyrian, Yang and Blake were facing the new girl, and finally, Weiss, Ren, Nora, and Oscar were focused on Penny and Cinder. 

This wasn’t looking good. I raced over to Jaune and took a good look at Ruby.

“What happened?!” I asked.

“It all just happened so fast, we didn’t know they were looking for us!” he clamored.

I looked at Jaune square in the face.

"Stay calm, blondie,” I ordered him.

“Yes, sir!”

The rest of Salem’s forces seemed to get the gist quickly that I was there. Tyrian looked too excited to see me, his tongue was swishing back and forth while he was fighting Clover, weirdo.

“Oh Qrow Branwen, you and I have some catching up to do!” He exclaimed.

“Later weirdo, I’ve got bigger fish to fry,” I said.

I set my attention on Cinder, The Fall Maiden. I watched for an opportunity to strike, but I was stopped when I heard Clover. 

“QROW LOOK OUT!” Clover screamed.

It looked like Tyrian wanted to deal with me first, he came lunging at me with his new and improved tail, I barely dodged in time. As soon as he missed I clicked Harbinger back into Blade Mode and started meeting Tyrian’s strikes blade to blade. 

“I think her grace will be pleased with me if I can take care of two birds with one stone!” Tyrian gleefully said.

Tyrian immediately brought his attention to Ruby and Jaune and aimed straight towards them. I followed right behind and tried slashing him from behind, but his tail was no joke now. Thankfully when Tyrian tried to strike the two of them Clover wrapped Kingfisher’s line around his body and pulled him back closer towards us. He yelped as he was yanked, slammed and rolled onto the ground while Clover dragged him back slowly. 

Clover then released Kingfisher’s grip from him and I came swooping in throwing some slashes at Tyrian, likewise. He dodged a couple of them and nearly grazed me with his tail. Clover saw this and cast Kingfisher, caught me, and reeled me in quickly back towards him. I hit the ground and started tumbling towards him, really?!

“Did you really need to do that?!” I yelled.

“Do you want to be dead or alive?” he asked.

“Alive…” I groaned.

Clover reeled Kingfisher all the way up and flashed a smile at me.

“Lucky I got you just in time,” he said.

“That wasn’t luck…” I said.

Tyrian giggled a little as he stopped to stare down both me and Clover.

“Looks like I’ll need to cull the fisherman and his little blackbird,” he mused.

“Shut up and fight,” I spat at him.

“How rude!” he spat back.

He lunged straight towards us, blades ready and tail poised to kill. I stood in front of Clover as he flicked his lucky charm and readied Kingfisher. 

Tyrian swooped in with a couple of blade strikes as I matched him and his tail was halted by Clover’s Kingfisher.

“Now this is lucky!” I exclaimed.

“Psh, you haven’t seen nothing yet!” Clover smirked.

“Would you two please, stop flirting!” Tyrian screamed.

“Oh, would you just shut up!” I yelled back at Tyrian.

I was getting real sick of everyone’s bullshit, I wasn’t that interested in Clover, I mean he’s a cool guy and all, but it’s not like I dig him that way, right?

“QROW!” Clover yelled.

“Wait wha-?” I said.

I should’ve been paying more attention to the fight Tyrian took this chance to try to swipe me. Clover came rushing in to push me aside just in time but ended up dropping Kingfisher after Tyrian managed to nick him with his purple glowing hand. 

“Clover!” I screamed.

Clover tried to reach for Kingfisher but had to dodge aside as Tyrian kept himself close to it with his back arched and his tail swishing behind him side to side slowly.

“Looks like I’ve got the upper hand,” he said. 

Clover clicked his tongue and got back to my side.

“Looks like I’ll need to stay by the kids,” he said.

“I’m sorry…” I said.

He looked me in the eyes.

“Focus, Qrow,” he said.

Before I knew it Clover pushed me aside as Tyrian came lunging at us. He managed to strike Clover with his tail. Clover hit the ground hard as he winced at his wound, it was poisoned like mine once was...

“NO!” I screamed.

Tyrian sung with glee as he came in to finish the job, but I managed to stop him in time with Harbinger and push him back, he was dead.

“How clumsy, Qrow Branwen,” he chided me.

“You're dead,” I spat.

“Oh, it looks like I hit a nerve, how lucky,” he giggled.

I swung Harbinger at him. He took this chance to backflip and go rushing back towards Ruby and Jaune, SHIT! I went chasing after him with Harbinger quickly. I clicked it and began firing as quickly as I could at Tyrian, but his tail was ready and blocked every shot. As soon as I got close enough, I clicked and swung Harbinger to catch him off guard, but he anticipated this as he jumped, backflipped off it, landed and ran right into Clover’s direction, NO NO NO!

I stopped as I went rushing back to Clover before it was too late, Harbinger was shaking in my hand bad, please hold on.

Luckily, Tyrian tripped and started rolling badly, thank the gods. Tyrian stopped himself with his tail and got up just in time. But, before I could land in even a strike he began firing various rounds around himself circularly. I twirled Harbinger around and thankfully none of those rounds hit Clover. 

“You two, really are troublesome,” Tyrian mused.

I ran straight towards Tyrian and swung fast, he met me with his blade and tried slashing me across the chest with the other, thankfully I pushed him back with Harbinger, clicked it and fired a shot or two. Even in his weakened state Clover slowly inched his way back to Kingfisher. He grabbed it and swung it as hard as he could to wrap it around Tyrian, sadly he anticipated this as his tail batted the rod before it could wrap itself.

“How adorable,” Tyrian said.

Tyrian came rushing towards Clover, not again. I shifted and came swooping past Tyrian. A glass arrow came flying to me and pinned me down. Tyrian screamed with joy as his eyes turned violet, his hand glowed purple again and his tail was poised and ready for the kill. 

I heard a blast from Crescent Rose as red rose petals darted toward Tyrian which forced him to stop himself with his tail and slow down. Ruby was back in the fight as her silver eyes glowed for a second while she should stood between Clover and Tyrian.

“No!” she said.

“Ah well, if it isn’t the little rose,” Tyrian greeted her. 

“It’s over Tyrian,” she declared.

Tyrian giggled and lunged right at Ruby, that was his fatal mistake. Clover was close enough to throw a set of bolas at Tyrian which managed to ensnare him perfectly, he went down hard into the ground-bound up with only his tail unbound to protect him.

“WHAT, NO!?” he screamed.

He tried to release himself, but it was no use. I managed to snag myself off from the arrow hard, shifted and came rushing towards Ruby and Clover with Harbinger ready. Ruby saw me coming in and quickly engaged Crescent Rose into Sniper Mode. She shot off Tyrian’s tail point-blank as I jumped into the air and came downward onto Tyrian with Harbinger. His legs and arms jolted as I pierced him deep into his back.

“No...it can’t be…” he quietly said.

His body rigged, reeled and then went limp, and with that one of Salem’s most loyal was out for the count.

“NO!” Cinder screamed.

Everyone else realized what had just happened and stopped for a second to process it all.

Cinder stopped as she blasted away Oscar and Weiss with a giant aura blast.

The new girl stopped fighting Blake and Yang and quickly retreated back to Cinder. She looked to her, awaiting orders.

“We retreat!” Cinder exclaimed.

And as if on cue Penny, who’s eyes glowed red, now began firing lasers and her blades came closing in on everyone fast.

Nora jumped in front of Ren and took one of Penny’s laser blasts square in the chest, unfortunately, it was too much for her as she fainted and Ren screamed with horror and quickly picked her up. Blake and Yang both managed to push away the blades easily with Gambol Shroud batting them away and Ember Celica blasting them away. Weiss immediately struck her rapier, Myrternaster into the ground and summoned a giant glyph shield just in time to protect everyone as Oscar ran back to us with Blake and Yang close behind them.

“What happened, Uncle Qrow!?” Yang asked.

“No time to explain, grab Clover!” I yelled at her.

Yang looked at Clover and picked him up as Blake stayed close by her side with Gambol Shroud ready.

The new girl looked to Cinder just to make sure she was okay with this.

“We leave, now!” she ordered.

She agreed as she nodded back and activated her semblance and Salem’s forces disappeared.

Everyone was safe. My eyes grew heavy as everything went black.

Ruby stayed close by my side and didn’t leave until we made our way back to Atlas, and right in the infirmary with Clover and I resting in our respective hospital beds.

The doctors said he would be fine since they were able to apply the same medical methods I was given in terms of treatment back in Mistral when I was poisoned, but even with that I was worried about my bad luck killing him, I think Ruby knew that too. She held my hand as I laid there waiting for Clover to wake up.

“Uncle Qrow...I’m sorry...”

I gripped her hand gently, Summer always beat herself up like this when she failed and her definition of failure was just the same as Ruby’s, like mother like daughter.

“Kiddo, this isn’t your fault it’s mine,” 

“No!” 

Ruby threw down my hand and stood up, I could tell it was eating her up bad.

“I’m an official huntress, childish mistakes like this can’t happen out there!” 

“Kiddo, you’re a newly graduated huntress, mistakes happen,” 

“But, I’m a silver-eyed warrior too, I have to be better than this!” 

Her poor silver eyes got cloudy with tears as she sat back down and cried into her hands.

“I can’t even save my own best friend…” 

“Kiddo…” 

I slowly lifted myself from the hospital bed and reached out to her and held her, just like when she was little.

“Uncle Qrow...what if I’m not ready to do all this...what if I’m not ready to defeat Salem?”

She was right, with how the mission turned out to be, the best we had done was eliminate Tyrian. We didn’t make much of a step forward. Summer would’ve known what to tell her, but she wasn’t here, it was only me now. I held Ruby’s face and looked her square in the eyes.

“You do what you can, petal,” I told her.

Ruby cried hard and sank into me, even after everything she’d been through, she was still my little petal. She stayed there with me until Clover woke up, maybe my luck was turning up for a change.

When Clover woke up we both managed to convince Ruby to go back to her team for comfort, we had a lot to talk about.

“So... I guess this wasn’t so lucky for me, huh?” he asked.

“Tch, yeah looks like it,” 

“Look Qrow, this wasn’t your fault,” he said softly.

“If I had paid more attention in the fight, we wouldn’t be here,” I coldly said.

“You’re right, I would be dead if it wasn’t for you and Ruby, pretty lucky for me, huh?” 

I didn’t know what to say. 

Clover just smiled at me, just like Summer would.

“Thank you,” I said.

“You’re welcome,” he brightly smiled.

The two of us stayed silent for a moment, not sure what to talk about next.

“Well, we both should probably get some rest,” I said.

Clover looked at me with this face of charm, concern and slight irritation.

“Qrow please, we need to talk,”

Fuck. 

“About what?” I sheepishly asked.

“You know what,” he said.

Even when he was bedridden, recently poisoned, and tired he somehow seemed as smooth and charming as Summer was back when she tried to play moves on me in our Beacon days.

“Oh,” 

“Yup,” 

I was quiet for a moment and sheepishly smiled at him.

“That obvious?” 

“Oh yeah, it was fun to watch though,” he smiled.

“Sheesh, could you have given a guy a hint?” 

“Hard to throw one when the bird is looking the other way,” he smirked.

“Well, the bird is looking now,” I said.

“Yup, and it’s your lucky day, bird boy,” he winked.

God, what a dork.

“You’re paying,” 

“Deal, after all this mess?” 

“Obviously,” I smirked.

“Where would you like to go then?” 

“Surprise me, I bet it’ll be lucky,” I smirked.

“It’s a date then,” he smiled.

“Yup, a date,” I said.

I can’t believe it was that easy, maybe my luck is turning up for the better.

“Well then, I gotta go get some rest bird boy, see you in a few?” he asked.

“Sure,” I smirked.

He gave me a wink and pulled the covers over himself and I did the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to a new potential series for my lucky gents.
> 
> Your Author,  
> Hako


End file.
